


My Baby You'll Be

by SangriaKisses



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ino-Shika-Cho Formation (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangriaKisses/pseuds/SangriaKisses
Summary: I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living..."-Robert MunschBecoming a parent is never easy, but they were never ones to shy away from a challenge.





	My Baby You'll Be

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I'm on a feels train so here's my next work featuring our favorite trio as they face parenthood. It's short, sugary sweet and fluffy. I hope that you enjoy!
> 
> You can read the whole thing or just the small piece for your OTP :D Either way happy reading!

**Ino**

Sai tried to take deep breaths as Ino held tightly onto his hand. Sakura had just stepped out after checking her vitals. She still had time before she needed to start pushing, so right now his job was trying to make her as comfortable as possible.

“Aren’t you excited? In just a few hours our baby will be here.” Ino asked with a bright smile. Even while in the throes of labor she was still so dazzling. He just nodded wordlessly worried that if he began to speak the panic that he was trying to repress would come forward.

“Sai, honey are you okay?” She asked her husband worried making him feel worse. Here she was about to bring their child into the world and he was freaking out.

“Yes, of course.”

She frowned shifting to look directly at him. “Don’t lie to me.”

He sighed yet again, he knew that he couldn’t hide anything from her.

“I don’t know if I can do this.” He finally replied looking away, not wanting to see the disappointment in her sky blue eyes.

Ino looked at him genuinely confused. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know if I can be the father this child needs. I didn’t have a father figure. I raised myself, how can I raise a son?” He felt the anxiety starting to surface.

“It’s natural to be nervous but I know that you can do this.” She tried to assure him.

He looked at her defeated and helpless. “How?”

“Because I know you and I know how wonderfully and deeply you can love. I’m scared too-”

“Don’t be you’ll be an incredible mother.” He told her cutting off her negative thoughts.

“How do you know that?” He looked at her directly.

“Because I know you.” His wife was incredible and excelled in all that she did. She was meant to be a mother and would be an amazing one. It seemed preposterous that she would question herself.

Ino’s hand came to gently rest against his cheek so that he couldn’t look away. “And I know _you_. Sai, you have to trust me. My dad was the absolute best. I know what it means to have a good father. Losing him was so incredibly difficult but I see a lot of his traits in you. I would never have committed myself to you or started a family with you if I didn’t think that you could be an incredible father. Our baby is lucky to have you.” Sai couldn’t help but match her tears but nodded kissing her softly.

“Thank you my sweet Light. Once again you have pulled me from a dark place and put so much faith in me. I know that we will be okay because we have each other and soon this little one. I will do my absolute best for the both of you. I love you Beautiful.”

He knew that he still had some fears and insecurities that would pop up from time to time but he trusted his wife. If she could believe in him, then maybe he could believe in himself.

“I love you too Sai.”

**Shika **

Temari smiled watching her son run around and chase the deer. It was quite seldom that she and her little Fawn had time to themselves and so she took advantage of that opportunity. They began their day early with some training and now they were taking a break by feeding the deer and resting under a large tree.

“Mama?” Shikadai came over to rest his head on Temari’s lap his bright green eyes looking up at her.

She gently ruffled his hair. “Yes, my little Fawn?”

“What was grandpa like?” The question threw her for a loop. He had always been an inquisitive child and would ask her and Shikamaru questions that seemed beyond his years. They had always tried to be honest and factual with him. He was intelligent and if they didn’t answer his questions he’d find a way. This question about his lineage was not something that she expected. Although, she remembered that recently he’d found some old pictures and wondered if that is what inspired this question.

“Well, your Grandpa was a strong leader. He was well respected and bright, just as smart or even smarter than your father. He was an incredible strategist and led the Nara clan for many years.”

He shook his head confusing her. “No mama, what was your dad like? Grandpa Rasa?”

Now she didn’t know what to say. She had long come to terms with her relationship with her father. While the reanimation jutsu was incredibly horrific it did allow her and her siblings to heal by facing their father once again. She was thankful that Gaara had a chance to heal from his old scars. She didn’t want to skew her son's opinion of the old Kazekage. She had forgiven her father for his mistakes but it did not mean that she could forget what he had done.

“He did his best. He made a lot of mistakes, but he did the best that he could. I know that he loved me, your uncle Garra and Kankuro but it was hard for him to love us. My mother died when I was younger and I know that it hurt him a lot to lose her and to raise us without her. Things were a lot different in Suna than they are now with your Uncle leading, but I want to believe that he did what he did to keep everyone safe.

“I would be very sad if you were to leave Mama.” He told her clutching her kimono ever more so. The worry in his eyes made her heartbreak. He was just starting to learn what missions were and how serious they could be.

“My little one, I will not let that happen. Your mother is the strongest and cruelest kunoichi to ever live. You’ll always be my baby and I will be around for a long time.” She assured him. She knew that the lives that she and Shikamaru led came with risks to their lives and health but the devil himself would have to drag her to hell to separate her from her family.

“Good. Do you think that they would have liked me?”

She smiled brightly at him. “They would have loved you. Grandpa would have put you on his shoulders and paraded you up and down the streets of Suna. Grandma would have taught you to build the biggest and best sandcastles.” It was such a sweet image to dream of a complete family that loved and cared for her little Shikadai.

“I talk to them sometimes.”

“What do you mean?”

“At night I think about Grandpa Shikaku, Grandpa Rasa and Grandma Karura. I’ll tell them about what I am learning in school, any new jutsu and I let them know how you and daddy are doing.”

This surprised her. He always had an active imagination but this was a new development. “And what do they say in return?”

“They’re very proud.”

“Well they should be, you’re growing into such an amazing little Shinobi.”

He shook his head yet again. “No mama, they’re proud of you and daddy too. They said that you’ve both grown up and that you’re very good parents. I think that they are very happy for us.”

Temari tried to wipe her tears away before he noticed, trying to get these emotions under control. This was not how she was expecting this day to go.

“They also said that as long as we think about them, they’re never really gone. I think that's why Grandma Yoshino talks to Grandpa Shikaku so much, so that he stays around.”

Temari felt a sort of peace that she had never felt before come over her as the wind gently started to wrap around them. “Thank you Shikadai.” She pulled him into a warm hug her tears falling more steadily.

“Why mama?” He asked confused and worried about the tears in her eyes. His mama was strong, she never cried.

“For being you, for making me and your daddy parents. I love you my little fawn.”

He smiled and it reminded her so much of Shikamaru’s smile. “I love you too Mama.”

***************************************************

“Did you have a good day with Shikadai?” Shikamaru asked as he slipped into bed.

Wordlessly Temari curled herself into his chest as his arms wrapped safely around her.

“We have an amazing son.”

“I think so too.” He agreed kissing her forehead. He wanted to ask how she came to this conclusion, but it was better for her to take the lead in this conversation.

“Can we go visit Suna soon? I want Shikadai to learn more about that side of his family.” Their conversation and his interest today solidified her want to have her son be knowledgeable and proud of his Suna heritage.

“Of course Love, he should know just as much about his Sand lineage as he does about his Leaf.”

She nodded before kissing him ever so slightly. “Thank you Shika, I love you.” She whispered resting her head against his heart.

He smiled softly at her wondering what caused his wife to be so pliant and sweet but just chose not to question it. “I love you too Princess.”

**Cho **

Chouji looked fondly at the tiny infant lying safely, snuggled in her crib.

“She’s so small…”. Karui just laughed and kissed her husband softly.

“Babies typically are.”

“Not according to my mother. She claimed that I was the size of a toddler when I was born. She’s held it against me since then.”

Karui was well aware. Throughout her pregnancy, her mother-in-law told her horror stories of her pregnancy with Chouji and the ridiculous 30 plus hours that she was in labor with him. Thank goodness she’d been to war otherwise she might have been scared.

Chouchou was thankfully a relatively easy pregnancy. This made her worry about the future and that her child would be a handful when she got older to make up for it. During her pregnancy, Karui craved potato chips of every kind throughout, but she blamed that on her husband. Chouji was always so sweet and was able to get her some of her favorites from the Hidden Cloud. As cranky and vicious as she would become he would be there so loving and supportive reminding her just how fortunate she was.

Giving birth was exhausting and painful but she wasn’t one to shy away from pain and would gladly endure it to make their family complete.

“There’s nothing wrong with her right?” Chouji asked her, worry set in his eyes.

Karui warped her arms around him comfortingly running her fingers through his hair. “She’s perfectly fine, as though Ino or Sakura would ever let her be anything but perfect. She’s just small, she’ll grow. I was born prematurely and was much smaller than her. But I grew and became the strong, radiant woman in front of you. Chouchou has you as her father and me as her mother. She’s strong no matter what size she is or might become.” She felt him take a deep breath and nod.

“I know, I’m just a worrier I guess. When I met you I didn’t think that I could ever love anyone more. Then when I found out you were pregnant it was like this whole other part of my heart opened for her.” He smiled down at his daughter then up to his beautiful wife.

“Karui, just thank you. A gorgeous wife, and a perfect baby girl, these were all things that I could never have imagined for myself. I didn’t think that anyone could ever love me as I am and then you proved me wrong. I love you and Chouchou more than anything I’ve ever loved before. Sometimes when I think about it, it becomes overwhelming in the best way possible.”

Karui felt those tell-tell tears start to collect in her eyes. It had been an exhausting and emotional day but he still managed to bring her to such happy tears. She knew the extent of his self-esteem issues. She sometimes wished that she could have taken that pain and experiences that made him question himself so much. Although if she could ever do so, he wouldn’t be her kind, amazing husband.

“I am very lucky to have you as a husband and partner and Chouchou is very lucky to have you as her father. We will both love and protect her with everything we have. She’ll probably be stubborn but strong, loyal, but blunt and she will be loved more than she could ever imagine. She’ll always be our baby.”

Chouji nodded pulling his wife into a kiss. His heart racing as quickly as it did when they first started dating. Sometimes he wished that he could speak to the younger insecure child that he was and let him know that things turned out better than they could have dreamed. He had life long friends, an incredible wife and now with the addition of their little Choucho, a family that he’d lay down his life for in an instant. His life was full.

**Author's Note:**

> I think that we can never take for granted that these three are parents and that there's a new generation of InoShikaCho. Their babies are the best and I'll fight anyone who says otherwise lol. Thanks again for reading. 
> 
> *Till the next one!


End file.
